This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The growth in the use of living kidney donors makes it imperative to study possible adverse, long-term consequences of donation. This prospective cohort study will address whether donation increases the risk of developing end-stage kidney disease (ESRD) and/or increases the risk of cardiovascular disease (CVD). Overall, this study will provide useful information that will improve the informed consent for living kidney donors and enhance our knowledge of the role of the kidney, if any, on CVD.